


Taking some time off

by Cadoan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chronic Pain, Consentacles, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Anduin and Wrathion use some of Anduin's newly discovered connection to the void for some extra fun in bed.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Taking some time off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihui_and_knots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihui_and_knots/gifts).



> My part of the 2020 Holiday Exchange for the Wranduin Love Club discord server! My gift for jihui_and_knots! I really hope you like it!

Anduin shifted where he stood, giving a small groan as his bones ached in protest. The spymaster, currently hunched over the war table located inside Stormwind Keep, looked up at Anduin. 

“Is everything alright, my king? Do you require a small break?”

He straightened as he spoke, tucking his arms behind his back. There was a serious look in his almost shockingly green eyes, and his mouth pressed into a thin, professional line. 

Anduin shook his head, carefully ordering his facial expression into one of neutrality. They had been at it for hours, Shaw going over zandalari troop movement and sightings of Sylvanas' dark rangers. Despite the peace, intel always had to be gathered and reported on.

“No, it’s alright. Do go on.”

Shaw watched him for a moment, his intelligent eyes calculating something, before he gave a quick nod.

“There’s not much left to report.” Shaw turned his attention back to the war table, pointing at the east coast of Zuldazar. “We’ve spotted troops moving along the coast here...”

Anduin let the man talk as he slowly walked over to a nearby wooden chair. He gently sat down, frowning just slightly as pain shot through his hip and down leg. Long periods of standing or sitting made the pain worse. Now that he finally was seated, it got slightly better.

Anduin’s mind wandered as Shaw wrapped up his report. Shaw was one of the most capable men Anduin had ever met, but he worked too hard, stretched himself too thin. Anduin truly hoped he was finding his happiness now. Light knew he deserved it.

“And that’s the full report.”

Shaw looked up at Anduin, who gave an affirmative nod.

“Thank you, Mathias.”

The spymaster inclined his head in a gesture reminiscent of a bow.

“If you don’t have any additional orders for me, I shall return to mission now.”

“Of course.”

Shaw turned around to walk out of the war room when Anduin was struck by a thought.

“Actually.”

Shaw stopped and turned around.

“Your majesty.”

Anduin placed his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin in his palm.

“Take some time off.”

One of Shaw’s eyebrows moved towards his hairline.

“Pardon?”

Anduin looked off into the distance for a moment before looking back at Shaw.

“Take some time off,” he repeated. “Spend some time with that kul tiran sailor of yours. Enjoy this time of peace.”

Shaw looked dumbstruck for a moment before he managed to gather his thoughts.

“But, my king, there is much to-”

Anduin held up his hand in a dismissive gesture, causing Shaw to instantly go quiet.

“That’s king’s orders, Mathias. Take some time off. Be happy.”

Shaw opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it immediately again. Then, he nodded.

“Of course, Anduin.”

Anduin smiled.

“Good.” He shifted in his seat. He really, really wanted to go and lie down to rest for a bit.

Shaw didn't move, however. "May I speak freely?"

Anduin nodded. "Of course." 

Shaw pursed his lip, as if he was contemplating what he was going to say. The silence was heavy for the moment before Shaw eventually spoke. "If I may be so bold, I suggest you listen to your own advice. Take some time off and spend some time the ambassador." 

Anduin's gaze had wandered during the silence, looking at the blue tapestries that hung throughout the room. When Shaw mentioned Wrathion, his eyes shot back to Shaw. Shaw cleared his throat and straightened a bit, but his eyes softened. "I see how happy he makes you, your majesty."

Anduin regarded Shaw for a moment. Of course the spymaster had noticed. After all, noticing things was what Anduin paid him to do. Anduin regarded the man for a moment before he smiled. "You're right. I'll try to listen to my own advice."

For a moment, it looked like Shaw was going to respond, but then decided against it. Instead, Shaw turned around and walked out of the war room, leaving Anduin alone. Anduin stood up, grimacing as he did, and reached for his cane, which leaning against and armrest of the chair. Then, he started heading further into the keep.

He knew he was being hypocritical when he ordered Shaw to take some time off. Anduin never took time off.

He frowned and paused for a moment, resting on his good leg.

No, that was different, he told himself. Shaw had a choice to serve the crown. He didn’t have to spend his whole life dedicated to this cause - he could, and should, eventually retire and live the rest of his life happy, perhaps with a dashing rogue at his side.

Anduin shook his head and continued walking. No, his own situation was completely different. He didn’t have a choice but to serve the crown, and there was no retirement in sight for him. When it came to the 'spending the rest of his life with a dashing rogue' part, however...

Anduin’s mind wandered as he made his way through the labyrinth that was Stormwind keep. He thought about a wild mass of black hair, of red eyes and a devilish smile, and his mood lifted. 

His limbs were heavy when he eventually made it to his destination. He stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath before he lifted his hand and knocked on the heavy wooden door. It was quiet for a moment, and Anduin shifted in his spot, alternating the weight he was putting on his cane. Then, a muffled voice could be heard from inside.

“Just a moment!”

It fell silent again, and then suddenly the door swung inwards.

“Anduin, darling!”

In the door opening stood Wrathion, a pleasant smile on his lips and his red eyes shining with warmth. He was wearing a pair of dark grey, baggy trousers and some sort of long tunic in the same colour, with long sleeves and a plunging v-neckline that showed off quite a bit of skin. The hems of the garments were sewn with golden thread, creating intricate patterns, making it very fitting for Wrathion even in its overall simplicity.

Anduin gave Wrathion a warm, tired smile.

“Wrathion.”

Wrathion closed the distance between them and wound his arms around Anduin’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He pressed a soft kiss to Anduin’s lips and Anduin wrapped his free arm around Wrathion’s waist, holding him close.

“Long day?”

Anduin buried his face in the side of Wrathion’s neck and drew in a deep breath through his nose. Wrathion always smelled so comfortingly, a bit like firewood, like stones that had been warmed up by the sun, and like cinnamon.

“Yeah.”

Wrathion angled his face to press a kiss to Anduin’s hairline.

“Want to lie in bed a bit?”

Anduin nodded, and Wrathion let go of him to instead take ahold of his hand, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them.

Wrathion really had made his chambers in the Stormwind Keep his own. He had ‘properly’ moved in after the champions defeated N’zoth, moving from the ambassador guest chambers to something more permanent closer to Anduin’s chambers. The room was filled with ornate furniture, thick mats and flowy fabrics in all kinds of colours - very different from the Stormwind colour scheme of blue, gold and stone gray. Wrathion pulled Anduin towards the large bed in the corner of the room, and Anduin just followed along.

Once he finally lied down between the cushions and blankets, Anduin realised how tired he actually was. Wrathion pulled him in close and Anduin fell asleep almost immediately, his head resting on Wrathion's chest whilst Wrathion gently carded his fingers through Anduin's hair. 

/

When Anduin woke up, it was completely dark outside the windows and Wrathion's chambers were illuminated by soft, warm candle light. Anduin closed his eyes again and relaxed back into the bed. He could still feel the tired ache in his bones, but it was much more like what he normally felt on a daily basis now. The rest really had been exactly what he needed. He opened his eyes again and studied the fabric draped across the bedposts, creating a sort of ceiling. He was alone in bed, and he hadn't noticed Wrathion getting out. 

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard, and Wrathion's voice responding.

"Coming!"

Anduin heard Wrathion's footsteps and then the door opening. A muffled voice was heard from outside, but Anduin couldn't make out the words. He closed his eyes again, and just listened to the sounds. 

"Ah, perfect. Thank you!" Wrathion thanked the person on the other side of the door, and then the door closed again. Again, Anduin could hear Wrathion's footsteps, and then the sound of clinking cutlery as something seemed to be put down. A smell of newly baked bread wafted through the air. Footsteps again, and then the matress dipped slightly to the side. Anduin opened his eyes again, and Wrathion's face filled his field of vision. Wrathion reached down and brushed a strand out of Anduin's face.

"You hungry? I had the servants bring up some food."

As if on cue, Anduin could feel his stomach rumbling. It was a very long time since he ate.

"Food would be great."

Wrathion leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Anduin's lips before leaning back up again. "Perfect!"

Wrathion disappeared for a moment and came back holding a bowl in each hand. Anduin moved to sit, and Wrathion handed him a bowl before climbing into bed as well. The bowl was pleasantly warm in his hands.

They ate together in bed, hearty meat stew and freshly baked bread from the kitchens. They ate mostly in silence, a comfortable, familiar silence that Anduin appreciated greatly. It's something he enjoyed immensely - just being next to Wrathion, sharing space but not neccessarily talking. It gave him a sense of normalcy. With Wrathion, he never felt like he had to live up to the idea of being a Wrynn - he could just be.

When they were finished eating, Wrathion made a move to take Anduin's bowl. Anduin shook his head and reached out for Wrathion's bowl instead. "No, let me."

Wrathion smiled and handed Anduin his empty bowl and spoon, and Anduin took it. With some slightly awkward maneuvering, he managed to get out of the bed and made his way over to a nearby table with an empty tray sitting on top of it. He placed the bowls on the tray. When he turned around to make it back to the bed, Wrathion was perched at the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. When Anduin got close to the bed, Wrathion reached out for him and pulled him in close. 

"Hey there," Wrathion said, his neck angled upwards so he could look at Anduin even in his seated position. A small, playful smirk played on his lips. Anduin reached up to card his hands through Wrathion's hair, enjoying the way the curls felt against his fingers. Wrathion's hands appeared at his hips, stroking up and down.

"Hello," Anduin responded before leaning down to claim Wrathion's lips in a slow kiss. He couldn't help the way blood rushed down to between his legs.

Not before long, Anduin was on his back in bed, with Wrathion straddling him. The kisses had long since grown hungry and insistent, and hands was exploring whatever they could reach. Eventually, Wrathion made an impatient sound and sat up. He took ahold of the hem of his tunic and pulled it over his head before throwing it to the side. Anduin's mouth suddenly went dry, with so much skin suddenly exposed. The gold of the piercings in Wrathion's nipples glinted in the candle light, and Anduin was overcome with the need to reach up and touch, to feel the metal against this fingers, and feel Wrathion shiver from the touch. Before he had the chance to though, Wrathion was pulling at the hem of Anduin's shirt, indicating that he wanted it off. Anduin huffed a bit, but sat up just enough for Wrathion to pull it off and discard it off to the side.

Wrathion gave a pleased sound as he looked upon Anduin and the expanse of pale skin in front of him. He wanted to feel all of it, wanted to explore every inch of it with his tongue, but he didn't have the patience for that. Not now, when there was this ache between his legs. With a few more hurried movements from both of them, the only thing separating them was the fabric of Anduin's smallclothes.

Wrathion leaned in for a long, slow kiss. Anduin could feel the heat of Wrathion through his small clothes, and his hips jerked upwards involuntarily. His half erection from before had now grown full, pushing against the fabric between him and Wrathion.

Wrathion broke the kiss eventually. He leaned back just slightly, a hungry and mischievous glint in his eye.

“Could your little friends join us today, maybe?”

Something dark and needy flipped over in Anduin’s stomach, and he swallowed thickly. They had experimented a bit with that, but Anduin still wasn’t entirely sure how to control it. Wrathion sat back and gently smoothed his hands down Anduin’s chest. He must have picked up on Anduin’s moment of hesitation. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we can just...” Wrathion trailed off and rolled his hips, gently grinding down on Anduin’s election. Anduin swallowed again and shook his head.

“No, I want to. I just... give me a moment.”

Anduin closed his eyes and reached for that new, dark, sort of fuzzy part of his mind. First, it didn’t react. Then, he reached again, and this time it reached back for him.

Anduin opened his eyes when Wrathion gave a pleased gasp. A lonely, dark purple tentacle had appeared right above Anduin’s navel, undulating slowly back and forth. It was about as long as the length of his hand from heel to the tip of his index finger. Wrathion reached out for it and sort of scooped it into his hand. It reacted to his touch, the tip of it moving around his fingers as if it was exploring.

They both watched it for a moment before Wrathion used his other hand to wrap around it, holding it firmly. Then, he lifted his hand and moved the gently moving limb towards his mouth. He held Anduin’s gaze as he sucked the tip of it into his mouth.

A full body shudder went through Anduin as he watched Wranduin swirl his tongue around the tip of the tentacle. His eyes were half lidded and seductive, and Anduin's cock gave a sympathetic throb between his legs. Wranduin let go of the hold on the middle of the tentacle and let it fall down onto Anduin's abdomen instead. He sucked more of the tentacle into his mouth, and he held Anduin's gaze throughout the whole thing.

Anduin looked almost stunned, transfixed by the display of what was currently happening above him. Wrathion smiled to himself around the tentacle in his mouth. It was still moving softly back and sort, gently exploring the cavern of his mouth. It was thick and heavy, but tasteless, against his tongue. 

Something moved against his thigh, and Wrathion looked down for a moment. Another tentacle has appeared, this one slightly longer, and it was currently slowly moving over over his thigh, as if exploring the skin and muscle there. Wrathion looked back up at Anduin, whose eyes were glued to Wrathion's mouth. Deeming it enough, Wrathion slowly pulled the tentacle out of his mouth. It was slick with a saliva, and Wrathion wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked upon it. 

Anduin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as Wrathion pulled the tentacle out of his mouth. It was positively glistening with saliva. Anduin just had the time to think about what Wrathion was going to do next when Wrathion started to move his hand, bringing the tentacle down between his legs.

Wrathion turned his head down to look where he was putting his hand. He held he tentacle out just in front of his sex, and he let out a soft gasp when the tentacle started exploring his folds. He was already wet, and the tentacle easily slid against him. It slid firmly against his large clit, stretching out further, down, towards his opening. The very tip of it explored his opening, and he wanted more. He moved his hand further back, allowed the tentacle to reach, and he bit down on his lower lip as the tentacle started so slide into him.

"Oh, fuck..." He straightened and let his head falled back as his cunt was filled with tentacle, thick and firm and moving gently inside of him. He moved his hand away and the tentacle stayed in place, gently undulating and pushing against his inner walls.

Anduin watched transfixed as Wrathion made sounds of pleasure. The little dark spot in his mind was swelling just slightly, turning fuzzy at the edges, inviting Anduin in. He reached out for it again, and it seemed pleased. He felt something long and thin against his leg, and looking down his body he saw how another tentacle had appeared and was moving up towards his cock, softly exploring its way there. It didn't take long until it had reached its destination, and started wrapping itself around Anduin, squeezing gently. He let out a sound of relief as he was finally touched. 

A sudden need to touch Wrathion came over him, and he reached down between them. He felt gently around the edges of where the thicker tentacle was buried inside Wrathion, a shiver of pleasure going through him. Then, he moved his hand and took Wrathion's clit between thumb and index finger before starting to gently pump his fingers back and forth.

Wrathion gave a deep moan as he started to gently rock his hips back and forth, losing himself in the pleasure. More little tentacles had appeared now, exploring his thighs. He could feel a first orgasm building, pressure around his clit increasing and a fire burning deep in his stomach. 

"Anduin...!" 

He opened his eyes and looked down at Anduin, and the look of pure affection on Anduin's face was enough to take him over the edge. He came hard, twitching in Anduin's hand and pulsating around the tentacle inside of him. He vaguely could feel Anduin's hand disappear from his clit and move up his abdomen, but it was getting hard to separate the touch of Anduin's hands and the small tentacles caressing his skin. 

"Gorgeous..." 

Wrathion wasn't sure what Anduin was muttering to himself, the fog of his orgasm still wrapped around his mind. Once he had come down a bit from his high he reached down between his legs and took ahold of the bottom of the tentacle and gently pulled it out. It slid out easily, dropping down onto the bed between Anduin's thighs. Anduin was looking at him with dark, lustful eyes, and Wrathion just had to lean down and capture his lips in a long, slow kiss. 

Anduin tilted his head up into the kiss, inviting Wrathion's tongue into his mouth. They kissed deeply for a long while, until Anduin gasped when the tentacle around his cock tightened. Wrathion broke the kiss and looked down between them. 

"Oh..." he said to himself, something akin to marvel in his voice. Then, Anduin felt Wrathion's hand join the tentacle, squeezing his cock. Anduin drew in a sharp breath as Wrathion swiped his thumb over the head of Anduin's cock, spreading slick precum. Anduin lost himself in the sensation of Wrathion's hand and the tentacle around him, his eyes sliding shut for a moment. He could vaguely feel yet another tentacle gently wrapping itself around his left thigh, and yet another slowly exploring the skin of his abdomen. Then, he could feel Wrathion shift above him, and the head of his cock was sliding through Wrathion's folds. He opened his eyes and met Wrathion's gaze, and his eyes were hungry. 

A moment later, Wrathion lowered himself down, and Anduin cock, and the thin tentacle still wrapped around it, was suddenly wrapped in slick heat. 

They both moaned in unison. Neither of them would last very long. 

Anduin's mind was having trouble keeping up with the different sensations of the tentacles exploring his skin, the tentacle wrapped around him and the heat of Wrathion on top of that, and everything was steadily pushing him towards the edge.

Wrathion let his hands fall down to Anduin's abdomen to support himself, and another tentacle started to gently wrap around his wrist and up his arm as he started to roll his hips back and forth, causing Anduin to slide in and out of him, filling him over and over.

"Wrathion..!" Anduin pleaded, dancing on the edge of his orgasm. His muscles had started to lock up, and there was a rushing sound in his ears. He found purchase on Wrathion's hips, fingers digging into skin, and Wrathion mewled with pleasure.

"Anduin!" Wrathion sunk down on Wrathion's cock one last time, his nails scraped over Anduin's skin, and then he came.

Stars exploded behind Anduin's eyelids when he felt Wrathion start coming around him, and he came with a shout, twitching his release.

When they both came down from the high of their orgasms, the tentacles had disappeared. Both their chests were still heaving with leaboured breaths when they kissed again, tired and slanted. When they ran out of breath, Wrathion propped himself up on his elbow and looked down upon Anduin. He brushed a strand of hair out of Anduin's sweaty forehead, smiling. 

"You know what I really want now?"

Anduin shook his head, his hair spreading out on the pillow he was resting on.

Wrathion let his hand slide down and rested it against the side of Anduin's neck.

"A long, warm bath."

"The servants have to draw a bath first," Anduin started to say, but Wrathion shaking his head stopped him from continuing.

"I already had them prepare one," he said with a smile.

Anduin looked at Wrathion with amusement in his eyes. "Oh? So you had all of this planned out from the start?" He reached up and wrapped his arms around the back of Wrathion's neck.

"The bath was planned." Wrathion's smile turned into a grin as he shook his head. " _This_ was a very nice bonus."

Anduin rolled his eyes and pulled Wrathion down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and challenging to write! It was unfortunately a bit delayed due to illness, but I'm super happy to finally have it finished!


End file.
